Renzan
Opis postaci Renzan należy do rasy pół-smoków pół-ludzi. Jego jedynym miejscem stałego zamieszkania jest Opuszczone Lotnisko. Nikt nie widział go w ludzkiej formie od roku 1953. Historia Dzieciństwo Nieznane jest prawdziwe imię Renzana. Urodził się w polskiej rodzinie mieszkającej w Niemczech na przedmieściach Berlina w 1922 roku. Jego wuj - Erich, będący weteranem I wojny światowej, zaszczepił w chłopcu miłość do latania. Renzan ukończył szkołę i w 1941, ukrywając swe polskie pochodzenie dołączył do Luftwaffe. Przeszedł pomyślnie szkolenie i w 1942 został wysłany na front wschodni. Front Wschodni Został przydzielony do jednostki JG 488 i przeszkolony na myśliwiec Bf 109 F-4. Mimo początkowych trudności, udało mu się opanować maszynę i już po trzech miesiącach zaliczył 5 potwierdzonych zestrzeleń co uczyniło go asem. Do końca roku zestrzelił jeszcze 17 rosyjskich samolotów. Wziął udział w końcowej fazie Bitwy Stalingradzkiej na początku 1943 roku. Nad Stalingradem prawie całe JG 488 zostało zestrzelone. Następnie brał udział w osłonie bombowców nurkujących Ju 87 w Bitwie na Łuku Kurskim. W 1944 jego Bf 109 G-6 został przebudowany na wersję G-10. W wyniku awarii nowego silnika, rozbił się gdzieś na terenie dzisiejszej Ukrainy. Karierę pilota Luftwaffe zakończył z wynikiem 76 potwierdzonych zestrzeleń. Projekt "Drachenwaffe" Renzanowi cudem udało się przeżyć uderzenie samolotu o ziemię. Niemiecka dywizja pancerna znajdująca się w pobliżu odnalazła ciężko rannego pilota po czym przewiozła go do szpitala polowego. Po długiej rekonwalescencji, Renzan powrócił do swojej jednostki. Nikt nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że pilotowi udało się przeżyć. W tym samym czasie rozpoczęto realizację tajnego projektu "Drachenwaffe" mającego uratować upadającą III Rzeszę i zapewnić jej światową dominację. Miał on polegać na połączeniu DNA uzyskanego ze smoczej skamieliny z DNA człowieka (W rzeczywistości naukowcy III Rzeszy dysponowali o wiele większą wiedzą o DNA niż obecni). Do udziału w projekcie wybrano kilkudziesięciu mężczyzn wykazujących się nieprzeciętną wytrzymałością, w tym Renzana. Przyszli superżołnierze zostali umieszczeni w specjalnych kapsułach. Nie wiadomo dokładnie, jak nastąpiło połączenie DNA, ponieważ prawie wszystkie akta dotyczące projektu zostały zniszczone. Żaden z mężczyzn nie przeżył połączenia, za wyjątkiem Renzana. Naukowcy ze zdumieniem patrzyli na nową wunderwaffe, możliwości Renzana przewyższyły ich najśmielsze założenia. Jedynym problemem był fakt iż Renzan zachował świadomość. W założeniu miał być bezwzględnie posłuszny swoim panom. Potrafił też powracać do ludzkiej formy. Na rozkaz Hitlera, półsmok miał zostać zgładzony. Nikt jednak nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jaką potęgą dysponuje monstrum. Renzan zabił żołnierzy mających dokonać egzekucji i zdewastował cały ośrodek badawczy, aby nie nadawał się do dalszego użytku. Wojna Koreańska Renzan uciekł do Stanów Zjednoczonych i zamieszkał w małym miasteczku w stanie Nevada. Początkowo próbował zapomnieć o swojej mutacji i prowadzić normalne życie. Podając fałszywe dane wstąpił do USAF i został wyszkolony na myśliwcu nowej generacji - F-86 Sabre. Kiedy w 1950 wybuchła Wojna Koreańska, Renzan ponownie został wysłany na front. Przez większość wojny jego jednostka jedynie wspierała operacje lądowe i nie angażowała się w walki powietrzne. Nie powstrzymywało to jednak Renzana przed udawaniem się na samotne wypady myśliwskie by zemścić się na Rosjanach za śmierć większości dawnego oddziału nad Stalingradem. Do końca wojny zestrzelił 12 samolotów w tym 7 radzieckich MiG-15. CreepyTown Jako iż przez mutację Renzan się nie starzał, postanowił uciec na odludzie by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń armii. Uciekł na małą wysepkę gdzie jak słyszał miały mieszkać inne nadnaturalne istoty. Zaprzyjaźnił się z miejscową "ludnością" i zamieszkał w znajdującym się na wyspie lotnisku. Opuszczone Lotnisko Sprowadził na Opuszczone Lotnisko pojazdy ukradzione z innych lotnisk i muzeów. Sprowadził też wrak swojego Bf 109 którego nikt od czasów drugiej wojny nie odnalazł. Messerschmitt został naprawiony i stał się w pełni zdolny do lotu. Ostatecznie Renzan zgromadził na Opuszczonym Lotnisku największą kolekcję samolotów i maszyn pancernych na świecie. Obecnie zbiera informacje na temat projektu "Drachenwaffe". Wygląd Renzan jest jedynym przedstawicielem rasy półsmoków. Posturą przypomina człowieka jednak posiada głowę smoka oraz dwie pary skrzydeł i ogon. Jego ciało jest w całości pokryte łuskami koloru ciemno-granatowego. Ogon jest zakończony kolcem a z palców wychodzą ostre szpony. Ma 210cm wzrostu. Jako że jest smokiem tylko w połowie, potrafi przyjmować ludzką postać jednak nikt nie widział go jako człowieka od roku 1953. Podobno jako człowiek jest mężczyzną w wieku ok 20 lat o wzroście 185cm. Nosi ciemnoszary płaszcz wojskowy i czarne jeansy. Ma brązowe oczy oraz czarne, krótkie włosy. Moce i umiejętności *Całkowita kontrola nad żywiołem elektryczności. Może dowolnie tworzyć, kontrolować, modyfikować i absorbować energię elektryczną; *Częściowa kontrola nad żywiołem lodu. Poziom mocy pozwala mu na tworzenie pocisków z lodu, lodowych ścian i zamrażane poprzez kontakt fizyczny; *Odporność na przeciążenia; *Potrafi obsłużyć dowolny pojazd wojskowy; Broń i wyposażenie *Włócznia "Shinden" stworzona z czystej energii. Może zostać zmaterializowana przez Renzana w dowolnym momencie. Shinden posiada zdolność absorbowania, gromadzenia i uwalniania wszelkich typów energii magicznej i żywiołów a także załamywania zaklęć i klątw; *Ostrza ukryte w skrzydłach. Wszyte na amen; *Szpony i kły; *Całe uzbrojenie z Opuszczonego Lotniska; * Superpancernik "Yamato II"; Słabości *Mała odporność na wysoką temperaturę; *Skrzydła wrażliwe na ataki; *Zapominalstwo; *Lenistwo; *Łuski mogą zostać spenetrowane przez broń przeciwpancerną kalibru powyżej 12,7mm; Osobowość Renzan jest typem nieufnego samotnika. Żyje w izolacji od świata zewnętrznego nie pozwalając nikomu zbliżyć się do niego. Jedyną osobą której potrafi zaufać jest Mrs.Strange. Jest też jego jedyną przyjaciółką. Mimo swej aspołeczności, potrafi okazywać życzliwość wobec innych. Potrafi też stanąć w obronie innej osoby i nie ma oporów przed zabiciem swego wroga. Przez większość czasu oddaje się swojej pasji do militariów. Dokłada wszelkich starań by chronić CreepyTown przed zagrożeniem z zewnątrz. Ciekawostki *Pod koniec 1943 roku, sam Hitler odznaczył go Krzyżem Rycerskim. *Jako dziecko panicznie bał się błyskawic. *Wydobył z dna morza wrak pancernika "Kongo" i przeprowadził jego renowację. Przekazał pancernik Japonii, gdzie służy obecnie jako muzeum oraz pomnik wszystkich poległych w Wojnie na Pacyfiku. *Jest odpowiedzialny za większość zaginięć samolotów w Trójkącie Bermudzkim. *Łącznie w czasie II Wojny Światowej, Wojny Koreańskiej i nad niebem Kraju zestrzelił 234 samoloty co czyni go jednym z najlepszych pilotów w historii. *Po przemianie w półsmoka stracił większość wspomnień. Zapomniał również swojego prawdziwego imienia. *Przydomek "Renzan" nadali mu japońscy piloci stacjonujący na tym samym lotnisku podczas Wojny Koreańskiej. *Zaprojektował Pancerniki klasy "Yamato II" i sam dowodzi okrętem flagowym *Twierdzi, że w projekcie "Drachenwaffe" powstał jeszcze jeden półsmok... Twórca Renzan Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Mieszkaniec CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures